


a cold night

by virotutis



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, i Also havent written in Forever so im probably Really rusty too End me...., i havent played fe:a in a while so i hope this is. vaguely in character... rip..., theres talk abt astrology bc ive been playing desu2 rb and i have stars on the mind So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yarne's on first watch tonight. Morgan joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cold night

**Author's Note:**

> happpy birthday to my Best Bro mini!!!!!! i didnt know what to get u so i jsut wrote you a fic??? i hope that this is okay.... i hope your birthday was Good though my bro!!!! happy eighteenth!!!!!!

The night is relatively quiet for once, with only the soft chirps of the night crickets and the occasional rustling of the bushes as small animals move around keeping him company, but that doesn't help to relieve Yarne's nerves. In fact, it puts him on edge, just a little bit more than usual. He's still in the relative safety of the camp, sitting on one of the fallen logs next to the extinguished campfire, but he already feels uneasy being the only one still up.

He barely holds back a whine as he fumbles with relighting his lantern, cursing the fact that he has to do the first night watch. It's supposed to be Severa's turn, but she came up to him after dinner and forced him to agree to take over for her, and it's not like he could say no to her, when she had her " _oppose me and no one will ever see you again_ " scowl on. 

He's known Severa since they were little and all, and he knows that she has a softer side somewhere and isn't as terrible as she acts, but holy heck is she intimidating when she wants to be. Yarne would rather face Grima with his arms tied behind his back than face a truly pissed off Severa. He'd probably have a better chance at surviving with the Fell Dragon.

"Yarne? What are you doing?"

Yarne lets out a loud squeak at the sudden voice in his ear and the hand that clasps his shoulder and he almost drops the lantern in his hands in his surprise, barely managing to catch the bottom before it fell and the glass shattered. He doesn't even want to think about the talking-to he'd get from Frederick if he broke it.

Spinning around on his heel, he turns to give the person behind him a dirty look. "Dude, no! You just don't do that! You don't creep up behind someone and then talk in their ear and grab their shoulder! You almost gave me a heart attack! What the heck!"

Morgan gives him a small apologetic grin, looking guilty. It almost makes Yarne feel a little bit bad for yelling at him, but it doesn't take long for the look to melt away and for Morgan to switch back to his usual cheerful smile. "Haha, sorry, Yarne. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You'd better have not," Yarne grumbles, shaking his head and trying to ignore the loud pulsing of his blood in his ears and the quick _thump thump thump_ of his heartbeat. "I swear to Naga that you shaved off five years off my life with that. I know that your dad's creepy and stuff and good at creeping around, but that doesn't mean that you should be too."

"My dad is _not_ creepy," Morgan retorts petulantly, frowning slightly as he crosses his arms over his chest with a small huff, and Yarne can only gives him a blank look.

"Morgan, have you _met_ your dad? No offense intended but like, Henry is legitimately the creepiest and most unnerving person I know."

"Father has a good heart," Morgan insists, shaking his head and tousling his silver hair. "He's a gentle soul! He might have his peculiarities, but he's a kind man under all of that."

"Right, okay, sure," Yarne says, deciding to give up on the subject while he's still ahead. He's not too keen on arguing with Morgan, and he's slightly afraid of what Morgan's dad would do to him if he found out that Yarne called him creepy. 

Instead, he shrugs it off and goes back to trying to light his lantern, feeling vaguely annoyed as the fire striker still refuses to cooperate with him. He tries it three more times before Morgan decides to take action, snatching the lantern out of his hands as he mutters a quick, "leave this to me," before Yarne can even agree.

He's about to pass over the fire striker to Morgan, but Morgan shakes his head at that and pushes his hand away as he furrows his brow in concentration for a few moments before a small flame ignites in his palm. Yarne squints his eyes at it, and wonders if it's too late for him to reclass into a Mage too, because holy Naga, that's convenient.

After lighting the lantern, Morgan passes it back to him. "So, why are you up this late?" he asks. "It shouldn't have been your turn to keep first watch, if I remember the schedule correctly."

"Don't remind me," Yarne groans. "Severa threatened me to take her place for her. I didn't want to, but like, it's not like you can say no to _Severa_ when she's making her scary face. Plus, she left before I could even say anything."

"That sounds tough," Morgan nods sympathetically, but there's a small smile on his face so Yarne doesn't believe that he really truly thinks that. "I like Severa and all, but I do agree that she can be a little, well, intimidating when she's mad."

"A _little_?" Yarne parrots, incredulously. "More like, _incredibly_. Trust me, Morgan, there is _nothing_ that's scarier than Severa fully enraged. Hell hath no fury and all that."

Morgan only frowns, and Yarne can sense him about to make a defense for Severa's sake, so he quickly changes the subject, clearing his throat. "Anyway, what are _you_ doing up? You're not the night watch replacement or anything."

"I couldn't sleep," Morgan answers with a small hum. "I was reading some of Mother's books in my tent until I felt like stepping outside and looking at the stars and when I walked around a bit, I saw you. It's a bit lonely to be out here on your own, so would you mind if I joined you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, of course, if you want," Yarne shrugs. "It'd a little reassuring to have someone else out here with me, honestly. It's been pretty quiet out here, but it's still kind of scary to be alone."

"Great," Morgan says with a grin as he plops down next to Yarne on the log. "I think your watch is about half-done too, so you won't have to say out here for that much longer."

"Thank Naga for that," Yarne snorts, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't even supposed to be out here tonight in the first place. Darn it, Severa. I can't believe she pushed this onto me, the jerk."

"She had her reasons though," Morgan tells him, shaking his head slightly. "I think Noire wasn't feeling very good, since she looked kind of bad after dinner. She might have eaten something that didn't agree with her stomach. Severa was the one who took her to the medical tent."

Hearing that makes Yarne feel guilty for complaining so much, and he groans slightly while rubbing at his face. "Great, now I feel like the jerk."

Morgan blinks slightly at that, before patting him on the shoulder comfortingly. "You didn't know since Severa didn't explain herself to you. You aren't at fault."

It still doesn't make him feel much better about it though, and Yarne only sighs, fiddling with the handle of the lantern. Morgan seems to take the hint that he doesn't want to talk about this subject anymore and stays silent for a while.

It takes a few moments for Morgan to speak up again. "Oh, it's the Big Dipper," he mutters under his breath. 

"What's that?" Yarne asks in confusion, head snapping up to look around for whatever Morgan's talking about. He doesn't see anything on the ground, and there's nothing in the sky but stars.

Morgan lets out a small laugh and only points at the sky, tracing out the outline of a constellation. "That's the Big Dipper. Do you see it? It looks like a ladle, right?"

"Oh, that," Yarne says, squinting at the stars. "So that's what it's called. I know what it is. It leads to the North star, right? I guess the name for it makes sense."

Morgan nods. "Mhm, it's a good guidepost to find Polaris. By drawing a line between Merak and Dubhe, you can find the northern pole star, Polaris. Do you know what the stars in it are called?" 

Yarne doesn't even have a chance to reply before Morgan starts to explain, pointing at each star as he speaks. "The handle is Alkaid, or Benetnash, and the one next to it is Mizar. If you look closely, a little east of Mizar is Alcor, although it's a little dim since it's right next to Mizar. After Mizar and Alcor is Alioth, which is the brightest star in the constellation. Next, starting the shape of the bowl is Megrez, which is the dimmest star in the Big Dipper. It's kind of funny how the brightest star is next to the dimmest one, huh."

"Going down from Megrez is Phecda, or Phad. Then across from Phecda is Merak, and to finish it all off, the last one would be Dubhe. That's the Big Dipper. If you follow Megrez to Phecda and draw a line through it like Polaris, you'll find Regulus and Alphard, which are both the brightest stars from the constellations Leo and Hydra, respectively. Then if you follow the curve of the handle of the Big Dipper, it'll lead to Arcturus and Spica, which are members of the Spring Triangle, along with Regulus from earlier and also Denebola."

"I'm surprised you know all that," Yarne says slowly, staring blankly at Morgan after he's finally finished talking. "Like, I couldn't even catch half of what you said. I didn't know you liked stars so much."

Morgan only shrugs. "It's kind of a hobby for me, I guess. I had a period where I was really into stars for a while, so the knowledge kind of stuck."

"Why stars, of all things?" Yarne asks, turning back to stare at the sky. "I mean, they're pretty and all and stuff, but they can be pretty boring? They don't do much."

"Someone told me that after people died, they became stars," Morgan replies, after a brief pause.

"Oh," Yarne says, suddenly understanding too much, and then stays quiet, because he doesn't know what else to say without fumbling awkwardly and sounding like a jerk again. It seems like it's a running thing tonight.

Thankfully, Morgan ends the silence again, suddenly standing up and stretching with a low groan. Yarne winces when he sounds the sounds of bones popping. "Well, your shift should be over now, Yarne. You can go back to your tent and get some sleep."

"Thank Naga," Yarne sighs in relief, slowly getting up too and picking up the lantern he's left at his feet. "Do you know who's taking second watch? I'll go wake them."

"Oh, no need," Morgan hums, reaching to take the lantern himself. "They're already awake. It's me."

Yarne blinks in slight surprise, and then frowns. "You? Then why did you come out here with me? You're basically doing a double shift."

"I didn't want you to be alone. You were nervous about that, right?" Morgan says, smiling gently. "It's no big deal. It's not like I could fall asleep earlier anyway, so staying out with you to keep you company was the better choice. Stahl should come out in an hour or so to switch with me anyway."

"You're too nice, you know that?" Yarne just huffs, shaking his head before making up his mind and plopping back down. "I'd feel bad just leaving you out here after you sat with me for so long."

"Are you sure?" Morgan asks, furrowing his brow. "You didn't want to be out here in the first place. You don't have to stay out here any longer."

"It's fine," Yarne tells him, rolling his eyes and patting the spot on the log next to him. "Like you said, it's no big deal, yeah? We still have a couple of hours before we have to march again, so I'll manage to catch some sleep later. Now sit back down, and tell me more about stars or something."

Morgan almost falls over in his rush to sit back down and his voice is almost too loud as he starts to explain about the differences between the Summer Triangle, Spring Triangle, and the Winter Triangle, but his smile is bright, so Yarne doesn't mind too much.


End file.
